Something's Gotta Give
by Tayter.Bug7
Summary: Set after Fault, a disgruntled convict's brother is determined to teach Olivia a lesson, and he won't let anyone or anything get in the way. E/O
1. Chapter 1

_**I'm back with SVU stories! This story takes place after Fault. Except in Fault, Elliot never got the chance to apologize to Olivia, so basically they are still at odds with each other when this event happens. This is EO of course, I don't write anything else! I don't own them, because if I did: Olivia wouldn't be so annoying in some episodes! (Honestly, I love her to death but she needs to stop talking about her sexual assault so much, unless it's to Elliot!)**_

Olivia ran a hand down her face and pushed her chair back. This week had been hell, both for her and Elliot. First had been the ordeal with Gitano, which drained them both physically and emotionally. Elliot hadn't apologized or shown anything remotely friendly towards her since the dispute in the hallway. Even though they had fixed their relationship a little during the warehouse hostage situation, things had gone back into a rut. The best part had been the fact that there hadn't been a case since Gitano, so she was all caught up on her paperwork.

Olivia stood up and grabbed her coat. She didn't make eye contact with Elliot as she left, didn't say a word. That was how it had been between them, occasional small talk about regular things, such as 'pass me that file' or 'your cell phone rang while you were in the file room'.

Elliot watched Olivia leave. He felt terrible, he shouldn't have said those things to her in the hall that day and he really should have apologized. But he just couldn't seem to find the right moment, and when he did, he didn't know what to say. Elliot finished the file he was working on and left about an hour later.

--

Olivia parked her car and headed into the apartment building that she lived in. As she dug around for her key, she heard movement behind her. Figuring it was one of her neighbors Olivia ignored it and kept looking through her purse. After a minute of looking without any luck, Olivia groaned and stepped off to the side to let the other person by.

"Looking for this?" A key appeared in front of Olivia's face. Olivia turned around and saw a man standing behind her, holding her key in one hand and a gun in the other.

--

The next morning at nine, Elliot burst into Cragen's office, "Where's Liv?"

"You tell me." Cragen put the file he was reading down and stood up.

"She didn't call in sick or something?" Elliot asked as they entered the bullpen.

"No." Cragen wrinkled his eyebrows, "Call her."

"I did, twice." Elliot stated from his chair. "Home and cell, got no answer at either."

"Go to her apartment, see if she's okay. Report back to me when you're done."

--

Olivia had no idea what had happened. One minute she'd been at her apartment…then it all went black. She was currently lying on a flimsy mattress in a freezing cold room. When she looked down, she paled. She was only in her underwear. "Oh god," Olivia whispered, hoping she wasn't raped.

"Oh don't worry Detective, I only make love to women who are awake." A voice laughed from the corner of the room.

--

Elliot opened the door to Olivia's building, noting that her car was in the parking garage. He slowly made his way up the stairs; it had been awhile since he had been there. Her apartment door was closed and locked, so Elliot knocked a few times. When he didn't get an answer, he tried to pick the lock. When that didn't work, he kicked the door open and ran through the apartment. There was no one there. Her badge was sitting on the kitchen table though, with a note.

_To whomever this may concern, Detective Benson is safe with me now. She needs to learn a lesson, and that lesson is that women cannot mess with the wrong men. She is quite beautiful, I'm sure Detective Stabler has noticed that on many occasions. Here's to hoping you find her in time to spare her beautiful face! Love, R_

_**I know exactly where this story is going, but if you would like anything to be in it in particular, just leave it in your review! I would appreciate 6 reviews!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**My internet was being dumb and it wouldn't work, so I am using shortcuts to post this. Sorry it's so short, and I swear as soon as the internet starts working again, I will really update! This may go up to M rating, simply for some of the scenes with Olivia. I really hope that's okay with you all! I don't own and review!**_

Elliot stormed into the 1-6 and beat a few lockers before returning to the squad room. Cragen and Munch were talking in the corner and Fin was on his phone. Uniforms were rushing around trying to locate any info on Olivia's whereabouts. A picture had arrived of Olivia on a bed, in her underwear. God only knows what the creep did to her. Elliot took some deep breaths before approaching Captain.

"We got anything yet?" Munch and Cragen turned at the sound of Elliot's voice. Captain gently massaged his temples as he answered.

"Nothing solid, the last time her cell was on though, it was at her apartment. Neighbors didn't report hearing anything odd, except for you knocking the door down."

Elliot sighed, "We need to find her, we don't even know who the hell this guy is!"

--

Olivia tried to fight him off, she really did. But a woman just can't hold off a bigger man, especially if the woman was knocked unconscious a few hours before. The man pulled his pants down and got on top of her. Olivia panicked, she needed to stall him.

"If we're going to do this, can I at least know your name?" Olivia's hands were tied up above her head and she fought to keep her voice calm.

"Since you aren't going to get out of here alive anyway, why not?" the man rhetorically asked he stroked her hair lovingly, "Patrick Johnson, you arrested my brother, Ryan, a year ago. He got killed in prison last week. If it wasn't for you, he wouldn't be dead!" Patrick slapped her at the memory.

Olivia remembered the case; Ryan Johnson had abducted and tortured eight year old Hannah Monroe after fatally shooting her parents and twelve year old brother Joshua. They caught him and put him in jail, where he apparently died.

Patrick slapped her again, which brought her focus back to her current issue. He tugged his jeans all the way off and tossed them across the cold basement. He went for her underwear and yanked them down. Olivia wriggled underneath him in an attempt to roll away; he just slapped her and squeezed her shoulders so hard she knew they would bruise instantly. He shook her as she continued to struggle against him.

"I refuse to have sex with women who aren't conscious so you better start behaving or I'll kill you." Patrick hissed in her ear. He slipped her bra over her bound arms and admired her naked body. Olivia started crying as he kissed her all over.

--

"I have a list of possible suspects, if we're going by disgruntled family or perps." Fin stated as he stood up from his desk.

"Feel free to tell us!" Elliot snapped from his chair, where he was typing on his computer.

"Stabler, you aren't the only one who's worried about her so shut it." Fin bit back as he stepped up to the white board to write the names down. "First we have Derek Martin, the guy you tried to convict of molesting a teenage girl. We also have Angel Jimenez, Nick Roberts, and Patrick Johnson."

"Who's the last one?" Munch asked from the coffee machines where he was getting everyone refills.

"Brother of Ryan Johnson, the guy who tortured Hannah Monroe." Fin replied as he taped their pictures up on the board.

"Patrick Johnson has a rap sheet too," Elliot spoke up from his computer, "Aggravated assault and possession of a deadly weapon."

"Angel Jimenez has an impressive rap sheet. So do Derek Martin and Nick Roberts." Fin pointed out.

"I'll take Derek Martin." Munch offered as he grabbed his coat. "Fin you take Angel Jimenez since you seem to like pronouncing his name so much, and Elliot can take Patrick Johnson. Whoever gets done first can take Nick Roberts."

Elliot wondered what Olivia was going through as he went to check Patrick Johnson's condo.

--

In fact at that moment, Olivia was being brutally raped. She had his name, which would help if she ever got out of this basement, but right now she just wanted to curl up and die. If she did die, no one would miss her. The only people who would care would be Fin, Munch, and Captain, but they would surely get over it. Elliot would have cared but he hated her right now. That thought alone was enough to make her want to die.

--

Munch and Fin were gathered in the bull pen two hours later, going over what they had found.

"Derek Martin had a heart attack last month and is going through rehab after having a stroke two weeks ago. I don't think he's doing much of anything right now." Munch stated over his glasses.

"When did he get out of prison?" Fin asked.

"Three months ago, just before his heart attack."

"Ah, well Angel Jimenez is still in prison so he isn't a suspect anymore."

"What about Nick Roberts?" Cragen asked from his office door, where he had been listening.

"Airtight alibi, Captain, he was at a party last night and we have several witnesses who can account for him all night." Fin recited from his notepad.

"Where's Stabler?" Cragen asked stepping into the middle of the room.

"Right here." Elliot headed into the squad room. "Patrick Johnson is gone. No idea where he is, but no one saw him last night or this morning. I have a feeling he's our guy."

_**Sorry for all you Olivia fans out there…but I wanted this to be a traumatic experience for her! Also, if anyone watches House, who did Cuddy have the baby with? Anyway, review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**New chapter!**_

_**Review! I don't own!**_

"What's your relationship like with Detective Stabler?" Patrick asked Olivia as he slowly paced the confines of the basement with a hunting knife in his hands.

"Why is that any of your business?" Olivia bit back. She was sitting on the little mattress in only her underwear, which Patrick had put back on her after he…_raped_ her.

Patrick smiled as he admired the hunting knife in the little light that they had in the basement. "You'll learn. I was hoping it wouldn't take you this long, but you WILL learn." Patrick turned suddenly and tugged the knife along her calf, just barely penetrating the skin, but making it gush blood nonetheless.

"This is a Bowie knife." Patrick continued talking as if he hadn't just stabbed her. "It's I used to use when I went hunting with my father and Ryan, before you guys sent him away to be murdered."

Olivia couldn't help herself, "If you think we all did it, then why did you just take me?"

"You're a woman. It isn't your place to do things like this. You should be home with a family, kid's maybe? Or do you not want kids?" Patrick grinned evilly, knowing he had hit a nerve.

Olivia looked away from him and studied a water stain on the wall that looked like Jay Leno if you stared at it long enough.

"Look at me _Olivia._" Patrick ordered, putting extra emphasis on her name. Olivia forced herself to meet his gaze.

"You are SUCH a pretty girl. It's a shame really, that I have to ruin it."

"Then why are you?" Olivia whispered.

"You deserve it. Detective Stabler deserves it. He's divorced, I'm sure he has, like any other man on the planet, fantasized about you. You took away my family, so I'm going to destroy something he cares about more than his ex-wife." Patrick gently ran the blade of the enough along her cheek, not deep enough to scar.

"I think you've been through enough today…I'm going to let you be. For a little while that is. I still have some things I'd like you to do for me later." Patrick grinned once more as he kissed her lips and handed her a rag to wash her cuts with, then he walked out of the basement.

Olivia gently wiped at her stinging cheek and cleaned up her bloody leg. Then she threw the cloth across the room and cried herself into a light, fitful sleep.

--

Elliot was pissed. Not just because Patrick Johnson was definitely their guy and he had disappeared, but because this is HIS fault. He was pissed at Olivia all week. She was pissed at him all week. The rest of the squad had been tip-toeing around them all week, as well. If only he had apologized or not said anything in the first place. If she died…no, he couldn't let himself think things like that.

_They WILL find her. _Alive_. And then he will apologize and tell her how he really feels._

_--_

Olivia woke up about three hours later to the door to the basement slamming and the locks clicking into place. Patrick came over to the bed and slapped her good cheek. Then he lightly kissed her lips.

"Good morning. Ready to do some favors for me?" Patrick chirped as he turned on the single light bulb in the room.

"No." Olivia hissed through her teeth as she tried to sit up with her hands bound together.

Patrick swore under his breath as he went over to her and hit her once again, "My Dear, you really must learn. I hate having to cause you pain, but you need to behave."

Olivia didn't answer, so he stroked her hair. Olivia flinched at his touch, which made me frown.

"Maybe more contact will help you not be so afraid of me?" Patrick unzipped his pants and proceeded to rape her again.

--

"Stabler! Man, we got a lead! Patrick's dad owned a cabin in the woods up in Vermont. It was supposed to go to Ryan when daddy-o died, but since they are both dead, Patrick has it now!" Fin called as he grabbed a piece of paper from the fax machine.

"What are we waiting for?" Cragen asked as he came out of his office with his gun.

--

Patrick grasped her hips so hard they bruised instantaneously. He was rough during normal sex, but during these rapes, he repeatedly slapped her and scratched her. After he was through, he zipped up his pants and tossed her an over-size sweatshirt.

"They're on their way up here now. We need to move quickly and I can't have you getting frostbite."

--

Two hours later, Elliot, Munch, Fin, Cragen, and their backup all arrived at the secluded cabin in the woods. They pulled out their SIGS and burst in through the doors. But Patrick Johnson and Olivia were already gone.

--

Patrick had made Olivia wear her own boots, but his sweatshirt over her underwear. She was still bleeding from almost every scratch on her. They had only been running for about ten minutes when she heard the echo of car doors being slammed behind her. Patrick froze, but quickly recovered and pushed her along harder.

"Scream and I will stab you." Patrick hissed. Olivia bit her lip and kept running through the forest.

--

"Oh God…" Elliot paled when he saw all the blood on the mattress on the floor. Olivia's clothes were lying in a heap by the door.

"We got footprints, two pairs, leading out into the back woods! They're fresh too." Munch hollered down to the basement.

--

Olivia heard the sounds of people running behind her. She wanted to slow down, but the fear of what Patrick would do to her if she did made her run faster. She was surprised at all the strength she had after being held captive for two days and being beaten and raped.

"Freeze!" Olivia stopped running and felt the exhaustion catch up with her. Patrick reached out and kicked her legs out from under her before he continued running. Olivia sank to the ground and winced as her blood mixed with the traces of snow and mud around her. She faintly heard Elliot's voice begging her to stay awake and look at him, but the darkness soon absorbed her.

_**I know you all love my cliffhangers! Really sorry about that…review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Now I know you all LOVE my cliffhangers, so I am going to make this really EO filled. Well, that and the fact that this is the last chapter and I was going to originally…review! Can't say I own anything, except my mind, which as Munch would say, the government probably owns.**_

Elliot took off his coat and wrapped it around Olivia, horrified at all the blood and scratches that covered her olive skin. Fin, Munch, and the backup officers had run after Johnson, and Cragen was back trying to direct the ambulance up to the cabin.

"Liv, please! I came too damn far to lose you again." Elliot whispered as he brushed the stray strands of caramel hair away from her perfect face. Elliot tightened his grip on her and sat back against a tree, cradling Olivia in his arms. When her eyes fluttered open, his heart skipped a beat.

He watched as panic flashed through her eyes, as it was replaced with something he had only seen in the eyes of torture victims, trauma. He placed a feathery kiss to her hair line, one of the few places on her body that wasn't covered in blood. She stared into his eyes, and he didn't need to say it right this second, she understood that he was sorry. Tears poured out of her eyes and she buried her face in his shirt and sobbed. Elliot had never felt as horrible in his life as he held Olivia's shaking body. She had been violated, abused, attacked, and probably humiliated. Right now all she needed was to be held by someone she trusted. One of the five people she trusted with her life.

Elliot didn't realize how long it had been until EMT's swarmed him and scooped Olivia out of his arms and onto a stretcher, where they layered blankets over her and placed an oxygen mask over her nose and mouth.

"Sir!" Elliot looked up into the impatient face of the paramedic who was shouting his name, probably for the third or fourth time. "Sir, I asked if you were coming with us."

"Yes! Of-of course." Elliot stammered as he hopped into the ambulance and grasped at Olivia's hand.

--

"Hey you sick bastard." Fin spat at Patrick Johnson before shooting him in the thigh.

"He resisted arrest, right Munch?" Fin turned to his partner, he nodded in agreement.

"Get up." Munch ordered as he yanked the man to his feet.

"Man, it hurts! Just call an ambulance or something for me, please!" Patrick begged as he was dragged along.

"Not a chance in hell, buddy."

--

Elliot sat in the chair by the hospital and watched Olivia sleep. She looked a lot more peaceful sleeping than she did hysterically sobbing in his arms.

"How is she?" a quiet voice asked from the darkness behind Elliot.

"The doctors gave her a sedative, so she should sleep through the night." Elliot stood and faced Cragen.

"Rape kit?" Cragen asked hesitantly, fearing the answers.

"Um, yeah they did one." Elliot stared at Olivia lying in the bed, "Positive for fluids. There were also signs of severe internal damage, but it should heal over time. The bastard brutally raped her more than once! He also cut her up with a hunting knife, a Bowie. It was found with Johnson. He assaulted her with his fists too."

Cragen touched Elliot's shoulder; words weren't needed, before leaving his two best detectives alone.

--

Olivia remembered the rapes and attacks so vividly; it felt as though they were still happening. When she opened her eyes however, Elliot had her tucked into his arms. She started to silently cry as she gripped his shirt with her weakly clenched fists.

"I'm so sorry, Liv." Elliot murmured against her forehead.

"El, he, he-" Olivia started.

"Don't tell me now Liv. Wait a little bit until you're stronger. I don't think either of us could handle that right now." Elliot begged to her.

"El, I was going to say he tried to use you against me."

Elliot felt like he had been punched in the gut. He knew he had been an ass to her after the whole Gitano thing, but he didn't need this.

"Elliot. I know you thought it was my fault,"

"No, Liv. I was pissed at myself and I blamed you since you were the only other person who was there. I screwed up."

Olivia continued crying as she hid her face deeper into his neck, "Elliot, I, I love you."

Elliot fought back tears of his own as he slipped into the bed with her to comfort her, "I love you too, Liv."

_**Just so we're clear, he did NOT have sex with a woman who was just brutally raped. Just so you know! Review!**_


End file.
